


The Enemy

by SkyeOakenshield



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Life, Cussing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jefferson is hot af, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee, Multi, New York City, Parties, The Hamilsquad is squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeOakenshield/pseuds/SkyeOakenshield
Summary: First day of college: You bump into the most stunning guy you've ever seen, and manage to leave before getting so much as his name. You tell your best friends Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette all about it.Turns out the guy was Thomas Jefferson.But you don't know that, and neither do your friends.What's going to happen when the two of you actually meet,and you find out that you had fallen for the enemy?





	1. College, Classes and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an idea a friend and I had as a joke, so I can't believe I actually went through with writing a College AU about falling in love with one of our founding fathers. Oh my word I do not have a life. Hope you guys enjoy! xx

 

 

_Monday morning;_

 

 _ **OOF!**_  
  
"Hey, watch where you're -" A man's voice had started.

"I - Oh, I am so sorry - I didn't -"  
  
Looking up at the person you had bumped into, you froze. He was tall, dark and handsome - as cliche as that sounds. Wild hair, beautiful brown eyes - God, you needed to stop starting. His beauty had caught you looking like a deer in the headlights.

He honestly looked as taken aback of you as you did with him. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "I apologize, here, let me-' He grabbed your fallen books from the floor and handed them to you. You realized you had about three minutes to get to your classroom.  
  
"I am so sorry, thank you!"

"You're fine, and it's no prob." He looked to the floor, only seeing a small notebook. "Hey, you forgot your -"

As much as you would have loved to stay and chat, you were gone, running past the crowd. The man was disappointed due to the fact he hadn't gotten your name. He opened the notebook - no wait - it was a sketchbook! You were an artist. He's never seen such amazing freehand drawings before. He looked to see if he could find your name, only to come across nothing, no evidence as to who this girl was or where she had come from. He looked to the hallway once more before leaving to meet his friend for brunch.

_Room 121. There it is!_

You had finally found the room you were looking for. You stopped before it, taking a deep breath before opening the door. The classroom was huge! Nothing like your high school's. But you weren't surprised, this was college after all.

"Y/N! Over here!" Your friends Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette (whose name was far too long for you to memorize) waved over to you as soon as they saw you enter the classroom. You smiled, still panting.

"God, Y/N. You alright?" John asked as soon as you sat by them.

You placed your shoulder bag on the floor before running your fingers through your hair. "Ugh, no. I got lost, cause of you two!" You pointed at Alex and John, who were your roommates. "Thanks for leaving me!"

The two frowned, Alexander quickly apologizing. "Hey, Y/N. Were sorry. We had stuff to do for George. You know how he is."  
  
"Mhmm, More like they were busy fucking." You whispered to Lafayette, who snorted in agreement. "Hey, I heard that." Alexander glared at you, and you just stuck your tongue out at him in response.

"I like how none of them deny it." Lafayette whispered back to you, making you snort as well. It was only the truth.   
  
You were joking. Well, kind of. Alex had always thought of you as his best friend, since you both had grown up together, but the rest of the gang came in the picture about four years ago. You and Alex were so glad to have found such amazing people. Besides you, Alex clicked with John so well. And they were just so.. So.. Gay sometimes. John idolized Alex, and Alex loved that. He'd never admit it, but he did love it, you could tell. God, and you didn't even want to get started on their text messages. You once told them they should start censoring them.

Hilarious.

The professor came in. Class was going to start! "You excited, baby girl?" Laurens smiled and put his arm over you. You adored him so much. He was like that caring mom-friend. All you could do was nod with a big grin. College life, your boys - what more can you ask for?

Hercules laughed and ruffled your hair from behind you. "Aw, come on, Herc! Not the hair." You playfully smacked him on the leg.

"Alright class, lets get started." Your professor clapped his hands together.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Thomas, hey man." James Madison had greeted his friend, Thomas Jefferson. He seemed.. Out of it. "You okay?"

"I- I'm fine. Actually -" He brought out the sketchbook of that girl he had bumped into.

"What's that?" Madison asked.

"It's a sketchbook -"  
  
"Didn't know you could draw." Madison cut in, confused with Jefferson at the moment. "I don't, but I bumped into the prettiest girl like, 10 minutes ago, man."  
  
Madison squinted his eyes, Thomas never really freaked out over a girl - they were always chasing after him and he usually never cared. "And? Did you get her number?"

"N-no. She left before I got to ask her anything. She probably had to get to her first class."  
  
"So, you didn't get - at least her name or anything?" Thomas shook his head. "Nah, man. Like I said, she left in a hurry. She seemed like a new student or something. All I have is her sketchbook - she dropped it."  
  
Madison put his arm around his bestie, in a victorious bro manner. "Hey, that's a sign you'll see her again! Campus is huge yeah, but it's only a matter of time." Thomas knew that was true, but he still couldn't help but feel put off. He wanted to know this girl so badly already. "But I'm leaving for Monticello, remember? I won't be back 'till Friday morning."

"True. But that's just one week out of the next hundred we have here. Don't fret, man. You'll see her again."  
  
"Well, I sure hope so." Jefferson smiled weakly. Curse his damned trip back home. Who the hell went on vacation the first week of school anyway?  
  
"Ah, speaking of new students -" Madison started, "the last addition of the _Hamilsquad_ is finally here."  
  
Jefferson groaned, "Another one? Aw, come on man." He didn't have such a huge problem with any of them, it was just Hamilton. And that Laurens, who would always back Hamilton up. Mulligan would just laugh and make fun of him and Madison, while Lafayette was the only one he got along with because of his love for France and his skills at speaking French.  
  
"Yup. She wasn't here because she's younger than the rest of em'. Graduated last year. Apparently, her and Hamilton go way back. Like childhood-wise."

"Um," Jefferson turned to his friend with an odd expression. "How do you even know this?"  
  
"Do you not know me?" Madison retorted, referring to his research and.. _Private investigative_ skills. Simply put, stalking and going into people's backgrounds were his hobbies.  
  
"Ah - right. So what's her name?"

"Y/N L/N, something like that."

"Oh well. Just another one of them to make fun of. Come on man, we gotta get to class."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how's your first day going so far, Y/N?" Alex had asked as the lot of you went out to eat somewhere. You were all seated around a table. Your next class didn't start for another couple of hours, and you were pretty sure they didn't have classes till way later on. College schedules are weird.

"Pretty great! I have my boys with me, what could go wrong?" They all blushed at your words. "I'm so glad that we are - how you say - complete - complete now." Laf had chimed in.

"Yeah! We had to wait two years for you, Y/N. Curse you for being so young!" Herc persecuted, making you laugh.

"Me? Curse all of you for being so damn ancient!"

It was funny how the five of you decided to go to the exact same college. At this rate, ya'll should've just married each other. Poly probably isn't so bad.

"So, Y/N. Taken a liking to anyone yet?"

John's question made you think about that guy from earlier - the guy you had bumped into. "Oh my God, you guys. I totally forgot to tell you. I bumped into this really good-looking guy earlier on the way to class. Ugh, but," You realized that he was indeed good-looking which meant that - "he's probably dating some bitch who doesn't know how lucky she is."

"Wait. What do you mean bumped into?" Alex asked.

"Like, bumped. Literally. I was rushing and Lord forgive me, I was going too fast. I ran into him and dropped all my books. He picked them up and apologized. I froze guys - I'm so stupid." You groaned into your hands, dragging the pair across your face in defeat. Curse that guy's stunning beauty!  
  
They all looked at each other with smug grins and started high-fiving. "Well? Who is he? What is his name, mon chere?" Laf asked.

"Oh um.. About that. I ran out before we could even talk. I was almost late!"

They all groaned in disappointment. John gave you a face.

"Come on, Y/N! Seriously?" Hercules added from across the restaurant, while he was getting his soda. 

"Whaaaat?" You whined. "Don't blame me, it's technically Alex and John's fault." Alexander rolled his eyes, and John gave a nervous smile.  
  
Hercules walked back to the table. "But you had the chance to you know - _get some!_ " He exclaimed with a simultaneous pelvic thrust before sitting down.

You laughed, "God, no! Not everyone's like you, Mulligan!"   
  
The rest laughed knowing full well of how much of a womanizer Herc was. Alex turned to you, "But he's right, Y/N! I mean - not just about getting some - that too is important - but it's about time you've dated someone, you know?"

You suddenly got sad. You never really cared much for dating, you basically had four boyfriends for crying out loud. But it would be nice to just have someone to kiss or be intimate with. As much as you loved the boys, it was just never like that with any them.

"Nah," You shook your head. "it's all good. Whatever happens will.. well, happen. In the meantime, I've got my hands full with the lot of you."  
  
"And that's exactly why you should start dating again! Look, you've always been a great wingman - girl - for us. The next time you see him just tell us, and we'll help." Alex retorted and the boys agreed.

"Yeah," You laughed. They always ruined your dates. "No thanks. Don't want to scare the guy by showing him that I have like four huge dudes for best friends." You then paused with realization - "Well, I mean, 3 huge dudes. And then you there's you, Alexander." You teased, always making fun of him because he was the smallest compared to the guys. The rest of them laughed.

"Ugh, shut your face, L/N."  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" You hugged Alex while he just kept his arms crossed. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "But in all seriousness. We're going to find this guy for you. What's he look like?" You thought about the guy. How damn hot he was. You gave a sad smile in defeat. "Don't bother, you guys. Him not having a girlfriend would be impossible anyway."

Hercules shrugged, "Why would that matter? You could always just steal him, duh."  
  
"Like I said, not everyone's like you, Herc. And come on, like I'm capable of that kind of shit."

"What are you talking about, Y/N? You're fucking hot! Guys drool all over you all the time!" John protested against your words, while the other three agreed. All you did was roll your eyes, "Funny, John. Real funny. Anyway. I'll probably never see him again, so, might as well not dwell in it."  
  
"Come on, Y/N. Maybe we know him, yeah? What does he look like?" Lafayette asked, making you turn to him. You realized that the guy kind of looked like Laf... But nah, not really.

The idea of them approaching him horrified you. You shook your head, "No way, not telling you guys. I don't need help, alright? Seriously, it's fine." Laurens scrunched his lips, and tied his hair into a bun. "You'll tell us if you see him again, right? Also, you've been to like, one class so far. You probably have one with him."  
  
"Hopefully, but I wont know until - whenever. My other classes are later in the week."

Alexander stood up - "True, but hey, it keeps the suspense going! Ah - Laf, we've gotta go. We've got 10 minutes." You furrowed your brows, "I thought none of you had classes till later in the afternoon?"  
  
"Nope, they have this one, just for an hour and a half." John clarified.  
  
Then Alex groaned, "Ugh, we have the next one with Jefferson. Eugh."  
  
"He is not that bad, Monsieur Hamilton."

"Not so bad?! Oh my God, he is the absolute wo - You know, I don't even want to think about it. Let's go."

Lafayette turned to you, "Jefferson and I get along pretty well. He and Alex, eh.. Not so much."  
  
"Oh yeah, I can tell." You snorted.

Alexander mumbled curses to himself.

You knew about Jefferson because before when the gang would visit you from college, Alex would always complain about Jefferson and his friend Madison. One time at a Christmas dinner in your house, Alexander basically murdered the ham at the thought of Jefferson.

Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Hey," You started, turning to Alexander. "Maybe you could finally introduce me to this Jefferson guy and I could teach him a lesson or two for always getting on your nerves, yeah?" You did some playful karate chops to show him what you meant.

"Then you'd be my hero, Y/N. But for now.. I'm going to have to deal with his arrogant ass." Alex said, and you stood, placing your hands on both his shoulders, shaking him a little. "Hey. Don't stress! He's only a person! And you're Alexander Hamilton - that alone is a perfectly good reason as to why you are so much better than him."

"She's got a point, Alexander." John smiled weakly, and the comfort from both his favourite people was enough for him. "Thanks, you guys. I'll see you later, kay?" Alex gave you a hug and you returned it, along with a peck on his cheek. "See you. Show him who's boss, Alex! See ya later too, Laf!"

"Until then, mon chere. Bye John, Herc!"  
  
The boys said their goodbyes and you sat down again, left alone with Laurens and Mulligan.

"So.. About this mystery guy, Y/N..." John cooed.

"UGH!" You groaned, "No more, Laurens! I told you all there is to know!"  
  
"Except of what he looks like." Herc raised a brow.  
  
"Shut up you two, eat your pizza."

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, you were in your out-of-campus apartment (which was only a 5-minute walk away from the university) chilling with Alexander and John, watching The Jungle Book after Alexander had that class with Lafayette.

You went through your facebook and instagram to see if you could find the mystery guy. No luck at all. You basically slammed phone down on the coffee table in front of you and groaned in frustration, placing your attention on the movie instead.  
  
"Something wrong, Y/N?" Alexander turned to you with a questioning expression on his face.

"Nah.. It's just.." You tried to think of a quick excuse, turning to the television _. Jungle Book. Right_. "Baloo's so cuuuuute! I want one!"  
  
"Uh, no. If you want anything, it's that guy. You know, the one you wouldn't describe because you hate us?" John retorted. He spent a good amount of time trying to get you to tell him what mystery man looked like, and you never budged. Not even once. Alexander gave up trying to know, but John was persistent.

"I don't hate you guys, obviously. Just let me find out more about him before I - you know. Tell you."  
  
"But why?" Alexander groaned.  
  
"You know perfectly well why!" You exclaimed, narrowing your eyes at Alexander. You referred to their antics. It was hard to get a guy to like you when they knew you were friends with Alexander and the others. They'd be super over-protective!

John paused the movie. "We won't do anything! Promise!"

"Yeah, okay." You simply rolled your eyes. "Every time any of you say that, you don't actually mean it! Herc and Lafayette almost tore that Samuel guy apart that one time, and - Oh God, Charles! Alexander wrote Charles a five-page essay about how he quote-unquote did not "deserve me", do I really have to explain further?"

"Aha," Alex chuckled nervously. "Eight pages, actually. But - I had to! Charles Lee was a fucking wimp and you were too good for him!" Alex crossed his arms. John snickered at the side knowing full well it was true. You did too, but that didn't mean he had to do that! Two years ago or not, it was just embarrassing in your part! You didn't need them to choose and help you out with dates, you were capable of doing so yourself. If you had at least an itty bitty chance with this new guy, you weren't going to let the boys ruin it.

"Ugh, I love you guys, but seriously. Please don't try - or want to help. I promise you, if I ever see or run into him again, i'll tell you. But can we just watch the movie?"

"Fine, fine. But you promise you'd tell us?" John glared at you.  
  
"Yes, cross my non-existent heart!"  
  
"Okay, good."

They played the movie.

...

You must have dozed off because the next thing you knew, you woke up with your head on Alexander's shoulder, and a different movie was playing.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Alex ruffled your hair with his free hand.  
  
"What is it with you guys and the hair-ruffling?" You said with a yawn, sitting up straight. You suddenly remembered you had one class left, and panicked too suddenly. "Oh no, how long was I out? I - I still have a class to get to!" You grabbed your phone and checked the time.

_2:09pm_

"So? You late?" asked Laurens.

"Nope, thank god. It starts at 2:30, but I'm going to get ready."

And that's what you did, you brushed your hair and gathered all your stuff, even ate a little something to get you energized. You went back in the small living room only to see Alex and John sitting closer than they were earlier on the couch. You smirked and grabbed your keys from the counter.

You grabbed your purse from the couch as well, checking to see if you had everything you needed. Something was missing.. Alex and John watched you and began to worry when your facial expression had changed.

"What?" You mixed around the contents of your purse. "Whe - where's my sketchbook?"

Alex and John tensed, knowing how much your sketchbook meant to you. "Maybe it's in your room?" John asked, while Alexander's eyes scanned the room for it.

"No, I brought it with me this morning to class. Aw man.." You frowned.

"Well, maybe it's in Room 121, we'll get it when we go there again, okay? People don't really steal here, so I wouldn't worry." Alex said and John nodded. You were still scared. Your sketchbook was one of the only things that kept you sane during times of stress.

"Okay. Well, I'll be going now." You said, tying your shoe on the table, which John despised.

"You need help getting there?" Alexander asked, sitting up.

"Nah, I saw room 346 earlier. I know where it is. Thanks."

"Alright, you be safe." John smiled. "Text us if you need anything!"

"Will do. Don't forget to use protection, lovebirds! See ya!"

You left the room, heading to the university.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> L/N - Last Name
> 
> Hah. Samuel and Charles. Funnyyyyy.  
> So, I'm thinking of making this just like a short 5-chapter fic, yeah? I don't know. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated! c:


	2. Friday's Ordeal

 

 

_ Monday night; _

 

"Man, I can't find her." Jefferson groaned from his bed, shirtless, while Madison was playing video games, having just finished work assigned to him. Jefferson coincidentally, also went through his social media to look for you. No luck as well. Which is realistic considering he had the Hamilsquad (except Lafayette) blocked on almost everything. He put his phone down beside him.

"Maybe you were daydreaming? She seems too good to be true." Madison laughed and so did Jefferson.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing but.. I do have her sketchbook, so she has to be real, man." He shifted in his bed. "Too bad I wont run into her until Friday. Or next week at the latest."  
  
"Thomas?" Madison paused his game.

"Yeah?"

"Why is finding her so important to you?"

Jefferson took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling. He then furrowed his brow, why was is it so important to him? Then he realized - as cheesy as this may sound, it was how he felt when he saw her. Never had he felt like this when it came to other girls. Sure, he was quite the player, dating here and then, sleeping around - but he never took any of them seriously. But this girl.. She was different. Less than 10 seconds spent with her and he could tell.

He would never admit that to himself though, much less say it out loud to Madison.

"Nothing else to do, really. And, i'm just curious. Plus, it doesn't matter anyway. She was way to pretty to be single."

"As if girls being otherwise was ever a red flag for you." Madison retorted.

Jefferson scrunched his lips. That was very true. He didn't care if a girl he thought was easy on the eyes was dating someone, he'd go in there and claim what was "his". This girl was turning him into some softie, and he was getting a bit frustrated at this point.  
  
"Eh, whatever. Imma try to get some sleep, I leave early in the morning." Jefferson turned to his side, facing away from Madison.  
  
"Night, man."

"Mhmm."

After what felt like forever, Madison decided to check his phone, since he got a text from his girlfriend, Dolley. Dolley was a sweet young woman who also went to the very same university. He had her to thank for the fact that he was so much more mellow and low-key compared to Jefferson. Frankly, he always thought it was Dolley who kept him in check, which is one of the many reasons why he stayed with her.

He replied to Dolley's text, then decided to take a break from _Battlefield 1_ to go through his Instagram.

_Scroll._

_Like._

_Scroll._

_Like._

_Scroll._

_Li-_  
  
"Hey, you still awake?" Madison whispered.

"Now I am." Jefferson grunted sleepily in response.

"Ha, Hamilton posted a picture on Instagram with the lot of them, including the new girl."  
  
At this point, Jefferson was too sleepy to give at least two shits about Hamilton and his lackeys. "What's it say.." He mumbled.

"Lemme see." Madison scrolled down. "It says, _'Y/N's first day of college! We're glad this one's finally here.'_ Hmm. Not going to lie. L/N's pretty easy on the eyes. Wanna see?"  
  
Yup. Jefferson was too tired for shit. He pulled the covers over his head to block out the bright light of Madison's phone. "Nah man," He yawned. "I'm pretty sure I'll know her when I see her. Their entire posse reeks of arrogance and.. And childish insults.. Not expecting anything different from her." Jefferson had to stop himself from complaining furthermore because he'd probably keep going on all night.  
  
"Suit yourself. Night Thomas."

"Ugh. Night James."  
  
Safe to say, Madison had stalked your Instagram profile for a good amount of time that night, not knowing you were the girl his best friend had started crushing on. If only Jefferson looked at the photo, it would have saved him a lot of problems, to be honest.

 

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday morning;_

 

Alexander and John suggested passing through the same way you did on the way to Room 121 yesterday, to see if you could possibly meet the mystery guy again. You hesitated for a second, because if you do see him, what then? The two would probably approach him or something.. Awkward. You seriously did not need help. And finding this guy should have been something you didn't focus on - _you're in college! Focus on college!_  You told yourself.

But still, ironic that you bump into the "perfect" guy on your first day of school. Made you rethink the whole "destiny" bull and whatnot, you know?

Then again, you stopped yourself. You were going way overboard.

"Nah, we don't have to." You said, taking a bite off of your croissant - a "special" croissant to be exact, as Lafayette had called it. He made it for you since it was your first day yesterday, that sweetheart.

"Well, we're going to anyway." Alexander replied, taking a sip from his coffee. John agreed with Alex.

Of course he did.

You thought about it for a second. It probably wouldn't hurt to just.. Pass by nonchalantly.. "Fine." You scowled, "But if we don't see him, we stop there, yes? Because this is just - just ridiculous."

The two looked at each other with a look of indifference. Not liking your words at all.  
  
_"Yes?"_   You repeated, narrowing your eyes at them.

"Deal. But if we do see him, you're going to have to talk to him." John smirked.

What would you say though? How would you approach him? _Hey, we bumped into each other yesterday, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since. I also looked for you on every single social media account I have! My name is Y/N, what's yours?_ God no. That's just.. Stupid. It'd be worse if he was dating someone already. But what if he isn't? What if you _do_ have a chance? Knowing your luck, you most likely don't. But you were feeling bold, so you know what?

_fuck it._

"Deal."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You sure you don't need me to help you with your bags or anything?"

Jefferson laughed, "I've got it, man. I'm being picked up in a tad anyway, it's all good."  
  
Not going to lie, Jefferson was a rich and spoiled son of a gun. Hence, Monticello, his plantation in Virginia that was but an hour's flight away from New York. He had work to do back home for his parents who were away on business. Frankly, he wished he didn't have to leave. It was tiring, he'd be all alone, and he'd have to catch up with schoolwork... Not only that, though. There was you. He just wanted to see you again.

But he thought about it, and realized that this trip may have been a good opportunity to get over you.

"Alright. See you on Friday, Thomas. Fly safe." Madison said before leaving the room to get to class.

"Will do! Enjoy school without me, Jimmy James!"

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

It had been a good amount of time, and you, Alexander and John were just standing there, observing the premises. No sign of the guy anywhere. You just wanted to head to class already, especially since your nerves had started getting to you.  
  
"Guys. I'm going to class. We're going to be late." You had started to head to the direction of your classroom, the two boys frowning as they followed suit.

"Maybe he doesn't have the same classes as he did yesterday, so he didn't have to pass through here, or something like that." John attempted to comfort, being the optimist out of the three of you. "Yeah, and also, we've only waited for like, five minutes. Chances are, he's already walked here this morning, or he's on his way." Added Alexander.

"And I know we made a deal, but you can try again tomorrow, Y/N." John had suggested.

You turned and smiled at them, a reassuring smile, "I really appreciate it, you two. But.. Maybe it's a sign that it's not meant to be."

The two opened their mouths to protest against your words, but you quickly shut them. "Plus, it's only my second day here, I can't have myself worrying about some handsome guy I ran into. So really, I appreciate the support, or whatever you call it, but we can't prioritize this. And we shouldn't. Alright? Now, come on, let's get to class."

They felt bad. They wanted to see you happy. Not only that, but they felt guilty. Alexander and John talked about it with Hercules and Lafayette when they came over last night, and you were already asleep. Every time they tracked the failures of your lovelife, they'd find their prints there.

It was never intentional, though. They simply loved you and were just being overprotective.

Frankly, you were the most mature out of all of them. You kept the boys on their toes. Always looking out for them, always making sure they were right on track. They wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for you, and they were well-aware of that fact. It was but another factor that added to their guilt - you were so busy looking out for them, you didn't have time for yourself, to find your happiness, which is why Alexander and John were so keen on finding this guy for you.

Too bad they didn't know that the guy was actually Jefferson, and that he's left for Virginia already. Otherwise, they'd just talk you out of liking him.

The three of you entered the classroom together. Lafayette and Hercules were already there.

"Morning, losers!" You had greeted the two and they laughed, returning the greeting. You sat down and placed yourself, but on the corner of your eye, you saw Alexander shake his head in defeat, Lafayette and Hercules frowning too. No doubt Alexander was talking about your failed mission to find the guy.

"Please don't worry. It'll be easier to get over this whole thing if I don't see him again." You chuckled, but the sadness was apparent in your eyes. It didn't go unnoticed, and they stayed quiet.

You looked to the floor and remembered your sketchbook. You told the boys, stood to look under the desk and chairs, and they looked around the floors too. Just like your mystery guy, there was no sign of it as well. Great. Another problem that'll just ruin your day.

Sighing, you sat down once again. "Aw. Oh well, I'll just get a new one. No prob. Thanks though, you guys."

You seriously didn't want to be a downer so you quickly turned to Lafayette.

"Oh, Laf!" You said gleefully.

"Oui, mon amour?"  
  
"Thanks for that croissant, it was, how you say - _très bon!"_

"You are most welcome, but ah, Madame L/N has been learning the french!" Lafayette stated with a big smile.

"Sorry to disappoint Laf, but I google translated that before we got in here, just for you."  
  
He laughed, suspecting as much. "As long as it was for me, I am not disappointed."

Lafayette was such a.. What's the term for it.. _A bae_. A precious and loving soul that needed to be protected at all costs, you always thought.

The teacher entered, signaling the beginning of class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Wednesday night;_

 

Jefferson was alone in his father's office in Monticello doing some paperwork. It was so late in the night and he had been working so hard that he didn't know he had been there for hours now. He decided to take a breather. Pushing his seat back, he saw his bag, and inside, he had spotted your sketchbook. He grabbed it and placed it on the table, pushing his seat back in the desk.

He went through every single one of your sketches, taking awe in their beauty. He wondered why you went to the same university as him when you probably should have taken art as your major. It was something he'd kept in mind to ask you if ever he saw you again. He didn't really care that looking at your drawings would be considered a violation of privacy at this point because in his mind, it was like getting to know you.  
  
Then, he had an idea.

He grabbed a pencil and opened your sketchbook to a random page.

He drew something, closed it, then went back to work.

 

_Thursday night;_

 

You hadn't seen the mystery guy the entire week, not once. And as much as you wanted to get over the encounter, you couldn't. It was getting on your nerves. You couldn't sleep just thinking about him, so you crawled into Alexander's bed in the middle of the night to talk, sitting by his side. He began to stir.

"Y/N?" He stuttered when he woke up, then sat up, rubbing his eyes in the process. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally.." You sighed, pulling your knees towards you.

Your response had woken him up completely, "Come on. You know I know you too well to know when you're lying."

...

"Promise you won't laugh? Or make fun?"

Alexander had the most genuine look on his face when he told you, "Of course not." It was times like these you knew he truly had your back as your best friend; your brother.

"Okay.. I.. I can't seem to stop thinking about thinking about that guy, man. I feel stupid."

"Aw, Y/N." He gave a small but reassuring smile, then out his hand on your shoulder, " Here, this is what you can do..."  
  
And that night, Alexander comforted you, gave you advice, made you laugh and feel better in general.

You two also ate a shit ton of ice cream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally Friday.

Jefferson was back and as much as he loved Monticello, he despised the work that was given to him and missed being at school with his friends. Plus! Madison texted him the day before that they were going to throw a party tonight, so it should've been good. Jefferson absolutely enjoyed parties, seeing as he was a total socialite.

"Everything ready?" Thomas asked Madison, taking a glass of water.

"Yeah. It's gonna be a smaller one this time. I just wanted a few friends and such. Oh, and I invited the Hamilsquad."  
  
"You did _what?_ " Jefferson choked on his drink, making Madison laugh a little.

 

_Meanwhile, again..._

 

The week had been killing you with all these schoolwork to finish, but the boys had mentioned that it was usually just the first week that was super hectic, so that relieved you. It seemed no one was home, which was good cause all you wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet. You sighed, hung up your apartment keys by the door and headed straight to your room.

It was Friday. Thank god, you had time to rest.

Slipping off your shoes and tossing your bag by your door, you simply plopped yourself into your bed without cleaning up. You were lying on your stomach, your face right on the sheets.

_Rest.. Finally._

And then -

**BOOM.**

"Get up, Y/N. We're going to a party." Alex had declared the second he had walked into your room.

Damn it. You knew that the unexpected moment of peace and quiet was too good to be true. You groaned, raising your head to look at him. "What? No. You guys can go. I'm exhausted." You face-planted into the sheets once more.

"No, look. You don't understand. Jefferson is back from Virginia, so he and Madison are throwing the party at their penthouse! Where rich people live! But that's besides the point..." Alex made his way to your bed and sat on the edge. You groaned again and rolled over so you were laying on your back.

"And the point is? Wait. Aren't we supposed to be like, I don't know, against the two? Don't you guys hate them?"

He shrugged, "Well yeah, but we were invited. Probably so they can show off the fact that their parents are rich as fuck, but we'd look like such wimps if we didn't go!"

"Are you seri - You sound so fuckin' high-school right now, Alex."

Alexander pouted, making you snort. "Y/N, come on. Please? It'll be your first college party!"

"You of all people know that parties aren't my thing."

"Pleaaaase? For me?"

It sounded like it was going to be a terrible time. Especially because it was thrown by Jefferson and Madison. The boys were most likely going to make a scene.. But you did owe Alexander a lot. 

"Ugh. Fine. But you're buying me lunch the next time we go out."

"Yes! Thank you Y/N. You're the best!" He exclaimed with a big hug, making you smile a little.

"I know, I know. Now shoo, imma get ready."

"Okay," he stood up and headed to the door. "Wear something nice!"

"Then you're gonna have to give me an hour!" You replied with a laugh. "Or more!"

"Hey, you know. Maybe that guy's going to be there."

Before you even got to respond, Alexander was out and you heard him basically yell to John; _"Yay! Totally convinced her!"_

But what Alexander just said made you realize: The thought of the guy being there excited and scared you at the same time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Woah." You said in awe as you walked into Jefferson and Madison's penthouse. Holy shit, it was _AMAZING_. I mean, it's design was a little contemporary/modern, but it also had traces of an old American-style thing going on. Maybe early 1800's? Nevertheless, it was beautiful. It had those fancy lights and chandeliers that dimmed, a living room with furniture that was obviously expensive, and oh lord, that view it showed of New York City. It made you realize just how rich the two were, and that Alexander probably should've stopped messing with them.

It was really just you and Alexander that weren't rich in the squad, honestly. The other three (Laurens, Lafayette and Herc) were born into pretty good lives. They didn't have to work a day to get into college either. You and Alex took every job you could find and worked till your spirits almost broke to get scholarships and college grants. The boys always wanted to help with you and Alexander's financial difficulties, but you both never allowed them. They were such good people and you couldn't take their money - no matter how rich they were.

Through the crowd of people, the sound of music that blared through the speakers, the fancy party lights and lasers - the five of you walked in with your best outfits. Not too formal, but not too casual either. Just right in the middle. In short, you all just _slayed_ tonight. Fuck yeah.

You were wearing a F/C short dress with black stockings and heels, and your hair was perfectly done as was your makeup. Unlike every other girl in that party, you were the epitome of class, not trash.  
  
"You see that, mademoiselle?" Lafayette whispered to you.

"See what?"  
  
They're all looking at you!" Hercules added.  
  
You laughed and rolled your eyes, "Yeah, guys. Okay. If anything, they're looking at us."

"We do look good tonight, to be honest." John said through the music.

"Are you kidding? When do we not?" Alex smirked, and the rest of you agreed with some laughs.

You were about thirty minutes into the party, and you and your friends were scattered about. You left Alexander with Elizabeth Schuyler, Hercules was sitting in the bar literally surrounded by a lot of ladies, and Lafayette was in the living room playing some car-racing game with some other guys, no doubt finishing all the available booze. You even ran into Angelica Schuyler, one of your newer acquaintances. She was so cool, smart and gorgeous, you wished you could be like that. You both had a class together, and became quick friends.

As of the moment, you were just at the side, talking with John, holding a drink. He was a little bit tipsy, but not that much. Though it was adorable.  
  
"Well, she told me to shove off and then I said - _John?_ John!"

"Huh? What? Yeah? I'm listening." He looked at you and blinked his eyes a few times, as if trying to snap out of a daydream.

You turned to where he was looking, and it was to a lonely girl, sitting on the balcony. She looked incredibly bored and out of place. You turned to John with a smug grin.

"Who is she?"  
  
"Peggy Schuyler. She's really pretty." He sighed dreamily.

"Oh my god, JOHN! You have to go to her! Save her!" You shouted over the music.

"I - I don't know. You know I'm not good with girls, and I've never.. I mean.. You know.. And she's not Alex."

Knowing of John's pain, you frowned and brushed hair out of his face before cupping his cheek. "I know, love. But it wouldn't hurt to try, or to at least make a new friend. You're about as out of place in this party as she is. And we've talked about the Alex thing, John. I-"

"I know. I know. Okay, I'll go." He took a deep breath, "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Just go, John! You've got this!" You laughed, hitting him with your purse. He laughed and kissed your cheek. "Thanks, Y/N."  
  
He left, and you watched him did so. John turned to you before exiting to the balcony with a wave, you shot him a grin as well as a thumbs up. You watched him approach her, you watched a smile appear on her face when he did. You smiled and decided to go walk around, explore the place. You didn't really know. So that's what you did.

You even realized they had a top floor, probably where their rooms are and stuff. You went to go look for the restroom to take a breather, but you had found a closet where Aaron Burr and.. Theodosia Bartow were.. Making out?! Wasn't she dating that Jacques guy? None of your business though, so you gave a nervous chuckle and apologized before shutting the closet door. What a terrifying night already! You couldn't wait to tell Alexander what you had seen.

After just chillin' around for like, a whole song, you had entered.. _Another_ living room? Geez, how many living rooms did Jefferson and Madison have? This place seemed never-ending. You wished you could have lived here, honestly. So luxurious. But, it looked like you didn't know anyone in this room. With a sigh, you took a sip of your drink and backed out of the room slowly as to not had been noticed. Taking another step backwards, you had collided into a person. You turned around to apologize but then everything just - just _stopped._

_Oh my god, It's him._

You felt your heart beat out of your chest, he was even more gorgeous than he was the first time you'd seen him. That wild hair, some nice maroon jeans, a black blazer and a button-up shirt.. Not to mention those brown eyes.. God, you froze again. Just like a deer in the headlights! The music, the people, the party? Those things didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. It was just him.  
  
"You.." He said with an amused smile. He remembered you?

 _Fuck.. Say something clever - or cute!_  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, I've got to stop bumping into you." You sounded like you were out of breath.

"Well, I'm not complaining." But wait..  _He_ sounded like he was out of breath! What was going on? And why was he looking at you like.. Like this was a dream? No doubt you were doing the same since the two of you had your eyes glued to each other's. All you could do was give a soft smile and a blush.

He started to introduce himself, "I'm-"  
  
"Ey!" A friend of his jumped him from behind, "Awesome party, TJeff!"

 _Tjeff? What_..

He gave you an apologetic smile before he patted his friend on the back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, man!"

"Can't promise anything, catch you around Thomas!" His friend laughed back and winked at you as he left.

You couldn't comprehend what the fuck just happened. You furrowed your brows and shook your head a little.

"Wait, what? You..  _You're_ Thomas Jefferson?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très bon - Very good
> 
> Cliffhanger! HAHAHA. The update will be up as soon as I can finish it so, don't you worry, child! Also, sorry for so many scene changes, I just needed it to get to Friday right away. Please tell me what you think! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Also, a bit of Peggy and Laurens bc Anthony and Jasmine are just. YAS!1!!  
> Stay tuned, and I hope everyone had a wonderful new years celebration! xx


End file.
